


Mikey's a Carrier?

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Eggs, M!preg, M/M, OC, Some mentions of rape, very minuscule mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: here's something probably never thought about, why are all the triceraton's male, here is what I think happens. Poor Mikey is about to witness it first hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new fan fiction and something that has been bugging me with everytime I watch the 2003 turtle series. nice criticism comments would be very welcome.

Chapter 1

I was looking around myself and my brothers while riding the conveyor belt with the three large dino guards surrounding us. I wasn't paying much attention to what the guards were saying until they mentioned a test of some sorts.

"It's time for the carrier test," one of the dino's said moving to the side of the turtles. That's when a large circle came down from the ceiling it went down around Leo the blue lights turning an angry red after the trip back up, Leo was pushed forward with cuffs and a branding on his shoulder. The circle did the same for both Raph and Donnie, and once they were pushed forward it was my turn. I watched as the circle went around me and then did a slow rise, it was weird watching the inside of the circle. Which I still didn't know what it was doing. When it finally, I guess, finished scanning me I expected the lights to issue the harsh red lights, but it didn't it pinged and flashed a pleasant green color. I was startled even more so when the the two dino's behind me grabbed me and started to drag me away from my brothers.

"Leo, Raph, Donnie what's going on? Where are they taking me? Guys help," I pleaded trying to turn back to my brothers. The two triceraton's on either side of me grabbed my arms and dragged me away from my family.

"Mikey! Hey where are you taking my baby brother, bring him back here now," Raph was raging behind me. That somewhat relaxed me, Raph would never let these aliens take me away from our family. I looked behind me to see Raph withering in pain from electricity coursing through him.

"Raphie!" I yelled out trying to reach back for him, I didn't want to go with these two dinos, but I didn't want Raph to be hurt either. "Stop fighting I'll be okay just stop, please," I pleaded trying to get to my big brother, the dino guards not having any of it.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll get you out of here, please just remember that we will come for you, understand?" Leo asked helping Raph back on his feet.

"Okay Leo please make it quick," I said turning back to face the way the dinos were taking me. I heard my brothers being taken the other way, Raph raging that if they hurt me, even if a scale was out of place he would end all of them. I chanced a glance behind me as the door closed and saw Raph looking at me and giving me a rare smile, before the door fully closed in my face.

WITH THE THREE OLDER BROTHER'S  
RAPH'S P.O.V.  
I growled at the horn head herding me and my bro's away from our youngest brother, I was highly upset that they separated us, but Leo promised that we would get our brother back. That didn't stop the other two from being angry about the situation, Leo was glaring straight ahead, possibly thinking of how to get Mikey back. Donnie was thinking, of course, probably trying to figure out what the testing that we under went meant.

"I have a question," Donnie said to one of the dinos guiding us to our jail cell.

"What?" One of the guards gruffed out.

"What was that test that we were subjected to before being brought in here?" Donnie asked.

"It's none of your business, turtle," the horn head said.

"It kinda is our business you took our little brother back there and we want to know what you are doing to him," Leo said turning away from the door that we had stopped at.

  
"Heh, well your just going to have to ask your brother now won't you?" The dino asked pushing Leo into the cell, Donnie walked in and I just glared at the smug looking triceraton.

"Tell me what's happenin' to my baby bro now before I knock those horns into ya head," I said stepping up to the dino. Suddenly my body was wracked with shocks and I fell into the cell Donnie catching me.

The door closed and the dino's walked away laughing. I stood and grabbed my head it was buzzing. I looked over to Leo hoping he had a plan yet, I don't like the idea of Mikey being separated from us. Leo shook his head he didn't have a plan yet, he will that much I know, he won't let Mikey be separated from us for to long.

BACK TO MIKEY  
I was a little off kilter the dino dude's had sedated me after I tried to make an escape. I don't know what they did to me while I was out. Soon the dino's were taking me down through cells, cuffs and branding in place. We soon stopped in front of a cell door and once it opened I saw a cat like alien with blue fur and purple stripes, it had one purple ear as well and deep amber eyes, that reminded me of Raph's eyes.

"Hey where are my bro's take me to them now," I said turning to the triceraton.

"No you are to be put here this alien will explain what's happening," the dino said and turned and walked away. The cell was actually really cozy a soft bed in the far side of the room and a another door in a corner. The cat alien walked over and put it's furry arm around me and led me to the bed so I could sit down.

"So to start off with my name is Neero and we are in the carrier cells," Neero said sitting down next to me. "I am a 'criminal', for fighting against them when they attacked my home planet. They use large male aliens to help the carriers to be more comfortable," Neero said putting his paws in his lap.

"Just a second what's a carrier, and what does that have to do with me?" I asked turning towards the cat.

"A carrier is someone who can carry an egg to full term, it's usually a reptile based alien, they use large male aliens to care for the carrier's who are pregnant, I don't wish to be here, but I don't mind helping the new carriers that come through here," Neero said putting one of his blue paws on my shell.

"Oh I never introduced myself my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," I said smiling up at the large blue and purple cat.

"Well Mikey it's nice to meet you. You mentioned brother's are they here as well?" Neero asked.

"Well not here exactly they were taken away to another part of the prison and are going to get me out of here," I said confident in my bro's.

"Well who could argue with that confidence huh? You must love your brother's very much?" Neero asked a distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah I do, do you have any family?" I asked frowning at him.

"I did before this, they were taken to the games for punishment if I did any wrong, the guards were oh so kind to tell me that they were killed in the games because I didn't agree with what they wanted me to do," Neero said head turned away from me paws clenching claws slipping free of their sheathes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hey why don't you help us escape we can find some way for you to get home," I said trying to get the dude to feel a little better.

"You would help me get back to my planet?" He asked head tilted with his ears twitching.

"Yeah my bro's will appreciate that you were trying to help me through this and protecting me trust me, and in doing so will help you get home as well," I said smiling all teeth on display.

The cat smiled as well and dipped his head, his ear twitched and he turned to the door. I did as well and saw it opening a triceraton there to tell us it was time to eat. We got up with Neero helping me so he could whisper into my ear "keep a down low until your brother's get here to help and we will then figure out how to get out of here with them okay?"

I nodded and we walked out of the cell and down to a cafe like area, it was cozy. It was appearant that the triceraton's wanted their carrier's to be comfortable while carrying, cool I guess if y'know they didn't lock them up and keep them against their will. It was a bit over kill, but Neero sat me at the table and went to get us something to eat. He set a large plate in front of me. I smiled and thanked the blue and purple cat and dug into the food. Neero smiled back and started to eat as well. Soon we were led back to the cell and me and Neero got to know each other better. I soon was falling asleep head resting on Neero's shoulder. I woke to Neero standing up from the bed and snarling when the door opened to reveal my bro's.

I shot from the bed and ran to the turtles in the door way shouting, "Leo, Raph, Donnie, you guys made it." I wrapped my arms around Raph and sank into his hold.

"Told you we would get you out of here," Leo said hugging me from behind.

"I know and thanks Leo oh this is Neero he's been helping me around here he's coming with us he want's to go home just like us," I said turning to the blue and purple cat alien behind me.

"Thank you for helping our little brother we would be happy to help you get out of here," Leo said walking over to Neero and placing his hand on the furry shoulder. The cat turned to Leo and smiled at him. Donnie used a set of buttons to get rid of the cuffs and branding on my and Neero's shoulder. We had been able to sneak through the building until we reached the court yard when the triceratons charged out and surrounded us, the lead dino yelled to detain us, he pressed a button, and nothing happened, Neero stood in front of me. We had told my bro's what the dino dude's had done to me and they were very supportive of me. The dino's moved in and my brother's circled me with Neero standing behind me and growled at anybody that got to close to us. I waited, thinking there was going to be a fight and was prepared to fight along side my bro's. Neero wrapped his tail around me and brought me closer to his chest, I looked up and saw that his lips were drawn back, fangs on display a low growl in his chest. His paws were on either side of me claws unsheathed. I don't think I'm entering this battle.

The dino's decided to take me, my bro's, and Neero to the games, Neero pinned his ears back and growl at the dino trying to grab me. I don't know what happened to Neero he was being very protective of me he didn't act like that before. We were left in the arena with a large tentacle monster with dark blue skin and no eyes.

"Neero protect Mikey if it goes after you two we will try and draw it away from you," Leo said having Raph and Donnie flank him on taking on the alien creature in front of us. Neero drew me towards the corner being over looked by a large statue of a Triceraton. Neero stuck me in to the corner and stood in front of me his tail had poofed up swishing back and forth, his paws, claws unsheathed and lips drawn. He issued a bark like growl every now and then, his ears were pinned to his skull. I guess I was not allowed to fight, soon my bro's were leading the large alien creature towards me and Neero and stood in front of us.

"When I say jump, jump," Leo said turning to everybody else, I nod and get prepared for the jump we were to make. Leo gave the signal and I jumped to the right with Neero and Raph following, the large statue started to wobble and fell onto the large blue alien. The crowd went crazy from watching my bro's defeating the alien. The floor opened up beneath us and we fell, thankfully into a pile of hay.

"An elevator would've been nice," Donnie said fixing one of his arm bands.

"Yeah, Mikey are you okay?" Leo asked turning to me.

"Yeah. Whoa checkout our new roommates," I said turning to see the group of large aliens surrounding us.

"It's just another kind of prison," Raph growled standing in front of me.

"Exactly which is why we need to start finding another way out of here," Leo said turning to face the group of aliens in front of us.

"There's only one way off here off worlder, and you will find it soon enough," a large pale green alien said pointing at Raph, laughing

"You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn, you are slaves now like the rest of us, the games will be the end to us all," a large triceraton said, I took one look at him and hid behind Neero, not feeling very good about meeting the race that had basically raped me.

The other aliens explained that the triceraton was named Traximus, and that he should be treated with respect. Neero never left my side while the aliens came closer to us, his tail wrapped around my waist. Soon a large triceraton came forward.

"Listen up meat, tonight you slaves shall have the honor to fight for the entertainment of our beloved prime leader, I want you all to die well and with much aplomb," the very large triceraton said cracking his electric whip throughout his speech. The aliens around us vaguely agreed with the horn head, the dino cracked his whip again screaming "Do you hear me!"

"Yes Master Gruel," all the aliens said in unison.

I snickered at the name and Donnie and Raph joined in.

The dino said something about using me and my bro's as practice dummies, I looked up shocked. He then said that we couldn't use our hands.

my brothers stood in a circle so that me and Neero were at the protected center. Neero wrapped his tail around me pulling me protectively close to himself and gave the aliens in the room a firm glare, sending a warning to them not to get any closer. The aliens started to run at the group and Neero now had his claws out and fangs fully bared growling fiercely at the oncoming aliens. A four armed pale alien ran at Raph.  
  
Raph's point of view

I jumped to the side to dodge his attack. "Look Ma..."

I delivered a swift kick to the back of the aliens head sending him face first to the floor stunned. "No hands!" I said with a smirk. I looked at the other side of the group circle. "Hey Donnie heads up!" I warned as a tall monkey tailed alien ran at Donnie.

Donatello's point of view

"Whoah!" The alien slashed with his electric blade weapon and I ducked just in time. I made a quick low kick to the aliens legs tripping him up. The enemy landed with a hard thud on his back. Then the alien got up noticing his tail was all bent and mangled; he backed away with a look of humiliation clear on his face. "Strategy always wins!" I said as I turned to see another alien with swords running at Leo. "Leo watch out!"

Leo's point of view

The alien snarled as it tried to attack with his sharp blades but missed as I jumped back and countered with a round house kick to the aliens belly sending him flying into a nearby wall. The alien pulled himself from the wall and dusted himself off while glaring angrily me. I just shrugged and smiled back while pointing behind him. Then the blade wielding alien heard a growl from behind as he slowly turned around and was met with a single green glowing eye - realizing he was in a pen with a large orange chained pet alien he panicked while quickly jumping out of the pen.

Normal Point of View

"Stop! Enough! Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator that can take these off worlders and their pet demon cat down!" Master Gruel boomed out loudly in anger while looking toward Traximus. "You too slave!" The triceraton slave nodded and got himself ready to join in the fight.

The aliens along with Traximus once more started to close in on the us with their weapons readied.

"Things look pretty ugly." Said Leo "It will be even uglier if they try to hurt Mikey!" Neero growled darkly baring his fangs. I could feel Neero's tail tighten around my waist more I swore I could feel the emotional anger of my protector rising. My bros started using their hands for the fight and began grabbing the weapons from the aliens to fight them off. The monkey tailed alien managed to strike Donnie from behind with a strong attack sending him to the ground. " I got your back Don!" Raph yelled out as he mid air kicked the alien away from Donnie.

"Stop! Gladiators do not help each other! In the games the weak deserve no mercy!" Gruel growled angrily as he lashed out with his electric whip aimed towards Neero and I. Raph jumped in the way and caught the whip attack with his weapon trapping it in place. The electricity traveled through the weapon and shocked Raph a bit, but he didn't flinch and stood his ground. "You're wrong horn head! We look after our own!" Raph said as he pulled on the weapon in his hands causing Gruel to lose his grip on his own weapon. Raph catches the electric whip and tries to attack Gruel with it. "Uh-oh..." Gruel quickly says as he flees. Neero's eyes started to glow as he releases his hold on me and dashes ahead of the fleeing triceraton. Neero turns and trips Gruel up with his tail sending the triceraton flying into a pile of nearby pet food for the orange chained alien. Traximus approaches Leo and they begin a fierce stand off fight.

The four armed alien rushes towards me but stops dead in his tracks before collapsing to the ground. Slash marks can be seen all over the aliens back as Neero was standing over him with claws unsheathed and dripping with the alien's blood. I had a shocked expression on my face. "Di....did you...?" I asked; my voice filled with worry "He's just unconscious..." Neero reassured as he wrapped his tail around me protectively once more. "Are you alright?" Neero whispered. I calmed down and felt safe with Neero back at my side. "Yeah... I'm fine..." I said with a smile. I felt that I should say that I could fight too, but knew that Neero wouldn't stand for it.

Meanwhile the fight between Traximus and Leo had become more intense. Leo held back His enemy's weapon with his own and finally built up enough strength to force the large triceraton back kicking him in the chest. The warrior fell back and dropped his weapon from the impact. Traximus sat up on one knee as he panted heavily "Finish me. It is your right as victor. And you would be doing this slave a favor..." He said to Leo. Leo raised his blades and the triceraton closed his eyes bracing for his end that did not come. Leo threw the blades to his sides and held an outstretched hand to him. Traximus was surprised by his gesture of mercy and accepted his help as Leo helped him to stand.

Master Gruel growled angrily as he pulled himself from the pile of pet alien food. "Guards!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guards ushered everyone to the cafeteria with Gruel serving yellow, goopy food with splashes of light purple in it. There was a line of aliens being served, with me, Neero, and my bros being last. Leo stood in front with Neero behind him, I was behind Neero, with Donnie and Raph standing behind me. When we had gotten up to the front, Gruel growled saying there was no more food, fake crying over it. Disgusting.

We sat down with Traximus next to Leo, me sitting next to Leo, and Neero next to me. Raph and Donnie on the other side of the table, empty plates sitting in front of us.

"I'm so hungry, even that yellow goop looks good," I said resting my head in my hands.

Traximus reached over with a spoon full of the food and set it on Leo's plate, the same happening to Neero. Traximus tried to give me the food, though him being a triceraton he still scared me, I flinched back into the blue-purple cat. I felt his tail curl around me, growling at the dino. Leo grabbed the spoon and set it on my plate, then handing it back.

"What happened to him?" The dino asked looking curiously at me.

"He proved positive on the carrier test," Leo said rubbing my arm as I ate.

"Oh so they..." Traximus said trailing off at the end understanding what happened.

"Yeah so, not to be rude, but what is a triceraton like you doing with us slaves?" Leo asked.

"I am here because I believe in the Triceraton republic the real republic, where we value honor, I stood up and fought against it, I ended up in here," Traximus said a far off look in his eyes.

"If it was the old republic would they have done the carrier test?" Donnie asked.

"No," the dino said then turned to me. "I am sorry for what they did to you."

I just nodded eating the last of my food, Neero's tail curling tighter around me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Please rise for our Prime Leader and the triceraton anthem!" A loud voice called through the stadium. The prime leader riding in on a throne, he stood and waved to the crowd. He then turned to the triceraton behind him, "Commander bring the fugitoid up here I want him to watch the destruction of his friends, maybe that will persuade him to build the teleportal devise."

The triceraton commander bowed hand over heart, "As you wish Prime Leader." He turned and left.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"All right meat prepare yourselves," Gruel called as the group of aliens put on pieces of armor.

"Hey gruel how 'bout some weapons?" Raph asked walking up to the large dino alien glaring at him.

"Weapons why prolong the inevitable?" Gruel asked taking his fake horn and scraping his teeth with it. "Soon you will be out of my misery," he finished waving for us to walk forward.

"Farewell we shall not meet again," Gruel said as the elevator went up.

Traximus walked forward saying; "I still have friends inside the armed forces I managed to get these for you," opening a wrapped cloth revealing our weapons, along with a set of metal claws.

"Our weapons," Raph said picking up his Sais, Neero walked forward picking up the metal claw gloves and put them on, he flexed his fingers testing the weapon, smirking. I picked up my nunchucks hugging them to my chest. Leo grabbed his swords and Donnie his bo staff. The lift brought us back to arena, the aliens behind us yelling a chant. I looked back to see them waving their weapons in the air.

The Prime Leader stood tall in the podium calling out to his fellow triceratons saying that me, my bros, and Neero were to fight all the gladiators, that it was a special event. He turned when professor Honeycutt was brought out.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" the dino yelled out to the crowd, and us.

The aliens approached us weapons at the ready, Traximus rushed towards me, Neero stood in front of me growling metal claws at the ready tail lashing the tip hitting my chest periodically. Traximus threw his sword, it landed in front of Neero. The triceraton looked down at us and winked.

"No I will not fight for the amusement of the Prime Leader, we refuse to die," Traximus called out to the crowd

"Guards secure them," The lead triceraton yelled out to the dino's driving the floating vehicles. They zoomed in and began shooting at the aliens behind us, locking them into a separate room. Traximus yelling: "NO."

Soon we were surrounded by the vehicles, another door opened and 4 large triceratons came into the arena standing in front of us, weapons ready. Leo and Raph stood in front of me and Neero, Donnie standing next to Raph. Neero had wrapped his tail once more around me, he stood behind me with his hands in front of me metal glinting in the light of the arena, his chest pressed against me. I could feel and hear the growls coming out of Neero's chest.

The Leader called out though that, they still had his all star warriors.

"What a treat the tricareton all star elite, lead by their leader Monza Ram those five off worlders don't stand a chance," called the spokes dino above the stadium. The leader raised a staff above his head and banged it down on a triangle gong, once it rung out the triceraton all star team rushed us my bro's ran forward, Neero staying close by.

LEO'S P. O. V.

I rushed the lead dino, pared his swords, but I was sent flying from a kick to my plastron. I landed roughly, but dodged the sword strike, jumped behind the lead dino, we continued paring swords...

RAPH'S P.O.V.

I was wrapped up by the weapon of the darker skinned dino's weighted chain and pulled to the horn head, once close enough I jumped and kicked his shoulders shocking him with the pain. He let go of the chain, I twirled and got out of the chain sliding on my landing, I waited for the dino's move.

"What a move by that off worlder," I heard from above me.

DONNIE'S P.O.V.

I was paired off with the dino with the long ax like weapon, good I guess as we match with my bo staff. I had just blocked the wooden stick and whacked the dino in the stomach with my bo, not even hearing the commentary above me. I watched the dino fall with my last strike and looked over to Mikey seeing Neero fighting the last dino.

NEERO'S P.O.V.

I was paired off with the last warrior, I brought my metal claws forward, blocking the wooden chained weapon with the tips of my claws. I marched the dino away from Mikey, who would not be harmed. The dino retracted his weapon and went for another strike, this time I clawed the wooden part of the weapon, kicking the dino down, he didn't get back up.

LEO'S P.O.V.

I was paring the strikes from my opponent waiting for the right time to strike. I found it when the dino left an opening underneath, I ducked his strike and round housed kicked him. He fell not getting back up. I sheathed my swords my brother's joining me along with Neero. I was happy to have the alien cat, he has taken the job of protecting Mikey very seriously. It's like he knows how Mikey feels and responds to it.

MIKEY'S P.O.V.

We had gathered back together, Neero standing behind me watching the dinos closely. The crowd had started to chant live over and over again.

"I don't think he will let us live," Donnie said, looking up to the leader and the professor the dino was glaring at us.

"Then let's not leave it up to him," Raph said.

I noticed the look in Donnie's eyes he wasn't looking at us he was looking at something behind us.

"Mikey, how about a little slingshot action?" Donnie asked looking to me.

I smiled and handed one end of my nunchuck to Raph who took it and let Donnie hop onto the chain and onto one of the floating vehicles that was around us.

Donnie landed on the car and tossed the dino, brought the vehicle down to us and we climbed on, Neero sitting on the side of the car, I was sitting next to Donnie who was driving. The leader calling for guards reached my ears and the dino's on the flying shooters came after us, shooting rays at us, it caused the car we were in lose control and crashed into the wall above the throne. We had jumped as soon as possible, Neero landing in front of me growling at the large alien standing in the circle that we had made around him.

"Call off the guards or you will be looking for a new leader," Leo said holding a sword to the dino's neck showing he was not kidding.

"Your crazy you will never get out of here alive," the leader said snarling at the blue banded turtle.

"I really hope they like this Zanroman guy," I said walking closer to the blue-purple cat, his tail coming up to curl around my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait here is a longer chapter to say sorry. 
> 
> Like always I love to hear your thoughts about whats going on and if you want to give names for the soon to be baby or babies please leave them in the comments

Chapter 3

I was watching my brother's and Neero in front of me, I was standing next to the Prime Leader, Leo's swords at the dino's neck keeping him in line. Neero was in front of me his tail tip rested on my chest, Donnie was behind me his bo staff at the ready. In came the guards for the leader it was five of them, each with a gun, aimed at us.

Raph hooked his sai into the shirt the leader was wearing, "Call off your goons," Raph said glaring at the Prime Leader.

"Do as he says," the dino said waving his clawed hands at his guards, who drop their guns and back up as Leo and Donnie walk forward, collecting the guns. I was handed one, for emergencies.

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Raph asked turning to the blue banded turtle in front of him.

"I don't know I can't think with all that noise above me," Leo said pointing to the screen display above the arena. Raph pointed his gun at the screen and shot it, destroying the screens, shutting up the commentary.

"Better?"

"Actually yes, okay here's what we're going to do. You," he said pointing to the dino in our clutches, "are going to lead us to professor Huneycutt's lab, you," he continued pointing to the robot scientist, "will build your teleportal. The rest of you follow me," Leo said turning to the opening that the line of triceratons in front of us. Leo then turned to Neero looking him in the eye, the blue-purple cat nodded his head. He walked behind me and Leo led us out of the observation stand, as soon as we turned the corner, the dino's grabbed more guns and began shooting at us.

Raph grabbed the leader. "Call them off now," he said waving his sai at the dino dude. The leader went around the corner and called off the goons. Leo pulled him back around to us, and turned to the robot standing next to me.

"How do we get to your lab?" Leo asked the professor.

"The triceraton home world with it's interconnected asteroid tunnels is a virtual maze," Huneycutt said matter factly, so Leo told the Triceraton leader to take us down the the fastest way possible. The dino lead us to a wall, where he pushed a button and it opened and sucked us in. On our descent into the lab, Raph ended up under me, which made me land on him, whoops.

Raph turned to glare at me, I smiled sheepishly, I got off of Raph and looked over to Leo.

"Raph watch the leader, Donnie help the professor build his device, Mikey help me weld the doors shut, Neero help Raph keep him," here Leo pointed to the dino, "in line," Leo said turning to the large door off to the side. I nodded, picking up my gun and welded the door above us shut.

"Leonardo, you are not serious about me building the teleportal are you?" The robot asked holding a bunch of metal sheets in his arms.

"Please professor this is our only way home, besides what is stopping the Triceraton Republic or the Confederate army take the information straight from your brain?" Donnie asked also holding a bunch of metal.

"Oh why didn't I think of that?"

"Way to go Donnie," I said turning to my purple banded brother.

"Oops,"

"Look professor, no matter where you go or what you do, war is apart of life. You can set the portal to teleport to a certain location, like Earth," Leo said standing in front of the robot scientist. I could see the professor think about what Leo said, he looked over to me and Raph who was behind me, then back to the blue banded turtle in front of him.

"I will on one condition Leonardo. If it looks like things are going south, you have to destroy me, you have to on your honor," The professor pleaded.

"I... Okay professor I promise on my honor that I will... destroy you," Leo said haltingly not liking what he had to say. the professor nodded his head and started to gather everything he needed for his teleportal. Leo turned to the leader.

"Now tell us what is the fastest way out of here?" Leo asked.

"Well the fastest way would be my personal cruiser," the leader said grinning at us, that smile didn't sit well with me. Soon we were on our way to the cruiser, Neero staying glued to my side, once to the hanger, we were ambushed, of course. There was a line of triceraton's in front of the cruiser. Neero pushed me back and stood his ground in front of me.

"Neero you and Mikey get the professor on the ship, me and the other's will hold them off," Leo said turning to me and the blue-purple cat. I nodded and steered the robot around the flailing bodies of my brother's and dino's fighting.

We were able to get everything on board, I called for my bro's to board we were ready to take off. My bro's boarded and we were off, Neero helping me buckle in, I couldn't figure it out. We landed on an asteroid to let Professor Huneycutt build his teleportal, Neero and I were to stay on the ship in case the Triceraton's try to contact us, I knew it was just to protect me.

I was sitting in the control seat my chin resting on my hand, bored. My eyes drifted to the alien sitting next to me, I guess this is a great time to understand Neero a bit more.

"So what did you do back on your planet?" I asked looking fully over to the blue-purple cat.

"Funnily enough it was exactly this, being a protector. I was just about to be assigned my family that I would protect when me and my siblings were taken by the Triceraton's," Neero said far away look in his eyes.

"Oh so this is your job?" I asked looking curiously.

"Yes it is, funny huh, Mikey I don't think you understand just what it means to be a protector," Neero said looking up at me, his amber eyes boring into my bright blue.

"No, but I would like to," I said not looking away from his eyes, it was almost like he was trying to read my mind, something I was almost sure he couldn't do.

"Then let me explain, a protector is a Traang that will as the title suggest protect a family, usually a family that has lost a dominant, the ones that would need them. A protector is neither dominant or submissive, we are neutral. We can mate with others, but we don't usually have that urge. So once assigned to a family, like with me and you, we will stay with that family forever. You are a submissive, in gender only, with no dominant with cubs on the way. You are my responsibility now, I can't leave you when we get to your planet, I will be staying with you. Once your brother's gave me the job of protecting you, I connected with you I can read you emotions, only your's."

"Wow that's a lot, but I thought you would want to go home?" I asked looking startled.

"Yes at first then I was assigned by your brother's, once that connection was made I knew that I would not be going back home, my home is with you, no where else," Neero said smiling at me his amber eyes softened.

"So once a connection is made you can't leave?" I asked.

"Yes I won't like being separated from you," the cat said nodding.

"Mikey anything?" Donnie asked coming onto the ship.

"No nothing yet," I said looking towards my purple banded brother.

"Well we got the portal up, so let's get onto it," Donnie said holding up two space suits.

I was strapping on the suit and followed Donnie off the ship, when we were surrounded by both armies, it seemed they were in waiting, waiting for all of us to be in the same area. We decided to huddle down inside the teleportal, waiting for the professor to power it up. The problem, it wasn't working. As soon as the glass around us broke something grabbed us. I couldn't move at all, soon we were teleported away and back in the same lab we had fled. We were back on Earth, thank goodness.

It didn't last long, we had some tag along three confederate soldiers and three triceraton warriors. Neero snagged me and dragged me away from the fight and stuck me in a crevice. I didn't mind now knowing why Neero was like this, it was his nature. Soon the fighting forces were gone and I heard the most wonderful sound ever.

"My sons getting into your usual mischief," Master Splinter said. I shot out of the crevice and into my father's arms, snuggling into his fur, such a wonderful feeling. I listened as Leo asked all the questions that was in all our heads, I felt Neero coming up behind me his tail curling over my stomach. I now saw it as what he was trying to portray, a silent promise that my unborn would survive. I looked behind me into his golden eyes and smiled.

"My sons let me introduce you to, Mortu, it was he who found me after the battle with the shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings, they healed me," Splinter said waving his paw to the man behind him. A man walked up from behind Master Splinter, waving at us, Neero tensed, but I waved him down.

"Hello turtles, it is wonderful to see you again," Mortu said stopping behind Splinter. I looked him over, he was tall with white hair and dark brown eyes, a generic man that if you saw him out in the world you wouldn't think twice about him. He and my family started a conversation about something or other, I wasn't paying to close attention to it, my mind went to other things, on like. Where would Neero stay? While I know he would be staying in the lair, where would he sleep? And once the baby is born, where would it go? My mind was a jumbled mess, making me wish for something to write with to try to organise my thoughts. My mind caught up with the conversation when Mortu started to undo his shirt and reveal that he was an alien that I finally tuned back in to the convo.

"I do not wish for secrets between us," Mortu said opening his chest slimy gunk stretching across the opening, I then saw the brain like creature, it startled me, and my bro's, I felt Neero respond to my fright. He clutched me to his chest I looked up at him and smiled, he let me go.

Mortu stepped up saying something about showing us their history, he showed us this mind meld device, I looked interested at it, my eyes glittering. Neero looked dubious about it, but relented, he would stay in the real world and watch after me from out here, while I went with my brothers. Master Splinter seemed to be a little confused, but I thought I would tell him about what happened after we got home, he didn't really need to know right now. Right?

I climbed into one of the pods and the glass close Neero watching me, I smile at him and close my eyes. When I opened my eyes again me, my bro's, and dad were on a star ship with Mortu driving and a tank of some kind of liquid and three other aliens like Mortu floating in it.

"Whoa dudes, we're on an utrom star ship," I said in awe looking around more.

"Your blessing honor navigators?" Mortu asked turning the three aliens in the tank.

They all agreed that he was going the right way, in a very weird way they all talked separately, but only parts of the sentence.

"Master Splinter it seems that your friend Mortu is the captain," Donnie said pointing him out.

"Okay I'm not even going to ask about the floating brains in the jar, Mr. Mortu," I said walking over to the tank. "Uh Mr. Mortu?" I asked turning to the Utrom behind me. I tried to get their attention, but was ignored I was used to this with my brother's. I just acted like they were being mean and get the attention I wanted. It didn't happen though Donnie walked up to me explaining that they couldn't see me or hear me, it was like a TV in my head. That made sense, I nodded and walked back to the group. About this time the room disappeared and we went back to the swirling yellow colored floating place.

"What's happenin'?" Raph asked

"Well if it's like a movie or TV, maybe we're going to the next scene,"

The next 'scene' was of their prisoner, a red colored utrom with a purple mark going through one of his eyes. Mortu came through me to I guess to check on the prisoner. It happened a lot in movies, enemy makes a wise crack and the hero would make fun of him. It happened here as well with Mortu floating through my stomach that felt weird and I wrapped my arms around my middle.

Then the scene changed to the cock pit again alarms blaring, red lights flashing. Three other utroms zoomed in to tell Mortu that the prisoner had escaped and that he had messed with the ship and they were crash landing. Mortu barked orders out and left, the ship spiraling out of control in the direction of Earth, the spinning and causing me to grab my protesting stomach, to try not to upchuck in the ship, then the 'room' with the swirling yellow and white colors, which didn't help my stomach at all. Once the colors stopped and my feet hit the ground they buckled under me and Leo reaching down to catch me. I was trying not to throw up what is in my stomach at the moment, and wasn't paying attention to anybody around me at the time.

Once the feeling to empty my stomach passed and stood up once more, thanking Leo before straightening and looking around to see the utroms scattered around on floating platforms and looking around at all the damage of the destroyed ship around us. Leo kept a hand on my arm, keeping me steady, and looking around as well. Master Splinter came over asking me to kneel down, I did and he put his hand on my head, checking for a temperature. I didn't have one, but it was nice to know he cared, I smiled and leaned into his touch, soaking up the affection.

"I know something is going on Michelangelo, but I will wait for this adventure to end for you to tell me, alright?" He asked looking me in my eyes, and I nodded. He stepped back and we went back to watching the utroms decide to stay on Earth until they could find a way back to their home.

"Are they really going to stay here until they fix their ship?" I asked leaning into Leo.

"Yes Michelangelo," Dad said nodding his head, staff in front of him.

"Wow dedication," I said my brothers surrounding me and dad.

"Indeed."

We walked away up a hill seeing a man practicing, so it's not only a Leo thing to practice all day then, nice. We continued walking, seeing the food further down, brought back the sickness, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach turning away from the food turning into Leo's shoulder, his arm coming around my waist, rubbing my shell.

NEERO'S POV

I was pacing back in forth of the pods, mostly in front of Mikey, I was just thinking of all the things that could go wrong with this situation, it was just swirling through his head. He wasn't even listening to the robot and alien talking over by the control system they were looking back to me every now and then, but it was on a back burner thought. I looked up to unmoving form of Mikey eyes closed body relaxed, and unharmed. Just how long would that last though?

MIKEY'S POV

The utroms had just made the exo-suits that they used in the present, and one brave utrom stepped up to try the exo-suit. He powered on the suit and stumbled around in the it for a while and dressed into clothes that fit in this era and went though the center of the town, blending into the people surrounding them.

"This is so cool to see, right Leo?" I asked looking to the blue banded turtle next to me.

"Yes Mikey this is," Leo said smiling down at me, am still around me, hand rubbing my shell still.

We had made it to a bamboo forest when the exo-suit tripped and fell, we hear the laughter of the evil alien Ch'rell coming out of the forest holding one end of the wire, leering down at the utrom in the suit. The alien in the suit brought the suit back onto it's feet, the alien controlling the exo-suit looking shocked to see the darker alien in front him.

"I was really hoping that he hadn't of survived the crash," Raph said coming up behind me, Donnie coming up beside me. Leo walked forward a bit and glared at the dark red alien.

"Me too," I said watching the two aliens in front of us.

"Oh what a neat toy, I want to play," Ch'rell said smirking as he threw the lighter colored alien from the suit and climbed in, messing with the controls. He laughed as he threw the alien into the woods and taking off.

NEERO'S POV

I was still pacing back and forth in front of the pods, my ears twitched at the sound of metal poles hitting the metal ground, I looked around not seeing anything, getting close to the ground searching for what was causing the sound.

MIKEY'S POV

The Utroms were building more exo-suits and milling around the clearing their ship had crashed in. When the one person that they were not expecting to show up, did. The Shredder comes storming into the clearing with some foot clan ninjas on either side of him.

Leo glared at the man in the metal suit commanding the nin to attack the utroms. I walked closer, just to be stopped by Leo's hand on my chest looking back at me with a warning in his deep hazel eyes. I nodded stepping back, and staying with Master Splinter while my bro's charged the Shredder, though not hitting him.

NEERO'S POV

I found the thing that was crawling around the room, and I secured him. The professor and Mortu walked over to help see what had happened.

"I found this thing trying to mess with the pods that Mikey and the others are in, he tried to hurt them," I growled glaring at the metal spider with a human head sticking out of it, he shrunk back away from me.

"I will handle him Neero, thank you for tracking him down," Mortu said looking down at me, while still glared at the thing that tried to hurt the one under my protection.

"You don't have to thank me, Mikey is under my protection, no one will hurt him while I'm around," I said straightening back up and going back to the pods, Mikey still unhurt and calm. Good.

MIKEY'S POV

My brothers returned to me and dad, embarrassed that they attacked a virtual enemy, it seemed we couldn't help these Utroms. That sucks. Badly.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

NEERO'S POV

I paced back and forth, looking at the pod that contained Mikey. Mortu and the professor were off to the side talking in low tones, it was just white noise to me, I was more worried about Mikey then anything. The next pass of the alien and robot they grabbed my shoulder, and turned me to look at them. 

"Calm young Clatraang, the turtles and their father are fine and will continue to be," Mortu said.

"It's not all the turtle's I'm worried about it's Mikey, he's under my protection and I don't like not being there for him," I said looking back at the turtle's in the pods, my eyes seeking out Mikey instantly. 

I slipped out of the alien's hands and continued my pacing. I stopped when I heard a hissing noise behind me, the pods were behind me I spun around my claws scrapping the floor and see the pods open and the turtles and rat step out of them. I grin and rush towards Mikey, looking him over for damage, not seeing any I hug him, his head just under my chin my tail going around his waist and the back of his shell. It was weird to hug a turtle, but I didn't care, Mikey was okay, that's all I cared about.

The reunion was short lived when the the door burst open and a group of darkly dressed humans, one larger then the others with blades covering him standing behind the group of humans. Then the giant human with yellow hair he was the largest creature I have ever seen, even larger then the triceratons. His beady eyes glaring at us his fists clenched standing behind blade man.

"Now freaks is the time for your destruction," the bladed man said thrusting his bladed hand out. 

"No you won't do anything to anybody in this room," I growled putting Mikey behind me, I put my metal claws on and leaned onto all four paws, claws creating sparks on the floor. I growled at the approaching humans, metal claws scrapping the floor. 

The bladed man turned to me and his eyes narrowed glaring into mine. I braced more onto my front paws waiting for the battle to begin. 

MIKEY'S POV

I was behind Neero stepping back to the wall, looking around to my family, Leo holding his katana's in front of him ready to fight next to him is Raph sai's in hand glare held on the Shredder. Donnie was closer to me and Neero, bo-staff held in front of himself he shifted closer to me glaring at the army. My dad was further back with Mortu and the professor, dad was talking to Mortu about something but he was to far for me to hear anything. It was like time was at a stand still, nobody moving, and then time was moving again. The Shredder moved in with his foot nin, and Hun. Neero was lowering his front side further to the ground ready for anything to come near us. 

Mortu walked up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder, I jumped slightly gaining Neero's attention he spun around to see Mortu behind us waving him down. I did the same to calm Neero, and he turned back around, just in time some foot nin had run over and Neero pounced on the nearest one, using his metal claws to dig into their legs and arms of the ninjas surrounding us, I looked back at the alien behind me.

"Young Michelangelo, your father has expressed great worry for you, come with me we will take to the teleportal room and keep you safe there," Mortu said pulling my arm. I looked back to Neero, who had taken up his position of defense in front of me once more. He looked back and nodded at the alien before turning back to the fight. I turned back to Mortu and let him drag me away from the battle with one last look at my fighting family. 

LEO'S POV

I watched Mortu take Mikey out of the room, Neero staying behind to help fight, I was soon drawn back into the fight, my swords flashing through flesh and muscle, taking down the enemies in my path of the Shredder the man that had caused all of this in the first place. 

RAPH'S POV

I don't know when Mikey was taken out of the room, but I soon saw Neero jumping into a large group of foot nin, no Mikey any where in the room. I focused more on the fight in front of me trying to reach Hun. 

DONNIE'S POV

I watched to conversation between Mikey and Mortu, then the alien, Mikey, and the professor leave, the mutant turtle in between them. I turned back to the group of foot nin and swung my bo around and knocked the nin back and out. 

SPLINTER'S POV

I watched Mortu take Michelangelo out of the room and turned to the Shredder to fend him off. I still do not know what is going on with my youngest son. I focused more on the fight with the foot. I charged towards the Shredder my oldest son joining me.

NEERO'S POV

Once Mikey was safely out of the room I jumped into the fray. I chopped through human after human, cutting legs or shoulders to knock them out, Mikey would have a fit if I killed. Though he assured me that the bladed human could be killed ad he had caused to much trouble for the small family. 

MIKEY'S POV

I was taken from the room and to the one with the teleportal device, and sat in a seat, a drink shoved into my hands. 

"Your father told us that while in the oracle pods you experienced an upset stomach that is a tea that should help with that," one of the utroms that were in the room said. I looked at the cup and took a sip, and felt the instant effect of the tea settling in my stomach. I settled back into the soft chair and dazedly watched the aliens crossing across the room to start up the portal. The pacing and the warm tea in me was putting to sleep, I tried to fight it there was an army in the place after all. It was a losing battle though, and my eyes slipped closed.

_I was screaming, and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I don't know why I was so upset, I just had this weird empty feeling in me like something had been taken from me. I tried to remember what it was, but I was drawing a blank. All I knew was that the feeling came from my stomach, like there was a gaping hole through my plastron, flesh and organs, maybe even my carapace. But there was no blood at all, just the large, gaping, empty feeling deep inside me. The tears flowing like a river down my face. _

I shot awake a scream caught in my throat, the sting of tears in my eyes. I looked around seeing an army of foot nin, Baxter Stockman, as a robotic spider, Hun, and the Shredder standing in the busted door way. I froze fear freezing my body in the soft chair that the utroms had pushed me into. I couldn't fend off all these ninja, and Hun, and the Shredder, I started to shake, my arms coming to wrap around my belly. I shrunk down further behind the back of the chair and flinched when another explosion rent through the air. In the center of it revealed my family, and Neero, growling. 

I shot up my body being released of the freezing fear that had gripped it, and glanced into Neero's eyes. He looked at me and it felt like I could hear a question asking 'Are you okay?' I nodded conveying my relief that they were here. I watched Neero sneak his way around the room slinking through the shadows to me. Staying coiled behind the chair waiting for anybody to come this way to hurt me. He was reminding me of an overprotective tiger or other big cats at with how he was trying to protect me. I jumped when a group of nin came after us, Neero snarled lips curled back tail lashing like a whip, claws scraping the ground as he prepared to jump at the enemy, his eyes narrowed so much all you could see was white. 

I watched as my family split to take on their own enemy, Leo went after Shredder, of course. Raph went after Hun, the giant mountain of a man. Donnie had tried to get to Baxter, but the foot nin were making it hard. Master Splinter was fighting off the foot nin also trying to get to the Shedder as well. I jumped when Neero sprung out from below tackling a foot nin that had tried to attack us. While he was handling them, more came I took out my nunchucks, ready to fend them off. I didn't get a chance to, Neero had shook off the ninja on his back, and jumped on the nin attacking me.

"Professor can you emulate the Shredder's voice?" Donnie asked.

"Yes of course Donatello," the robot said tilting his head to the side.

"Then can you command Baxter to stop working on the transmat?" Don asked turning back to the transmat trying to get to Stockman once more. 

"Of course, Baxter stop working on the transmat," the robot's voice part way through turned into the Shredder's making chills run down my spine. I watched as the Stockman-spider stop what he was doing, looking around.

"Stockman, what are you doing get back to work," Shredder said making me flinch further behind the chair. 

Stockman did just that, before the Professor told the man to over-ride the voice activating system. There was sparking from the robot spider, and he then screamed that he was free, then jumped onto the Shredder. Red lightning bolts shot off the armored man, he fell to the ground the fighting stopped and looked towards the downed man. 

I levered myself up to get a better look, Neero came closer and helped me get out of the corner, my chair had been pushed to. We watched Hun go to the Shredder's side, picking him up.

"You will pay for this, freaks," he said glaring at us before standing and leaving through the blasted door, the bladed man dropping a device onto the floor. 

I looked at the device that had fallen from the Shredder's hand, Donnie was walking closer to it, reaching for it. 

"Donatello do not touch that, it is a techno-organic device that will infect you with a virus and kill you," Mortu said reaching for Donatello, who stopped reaching for the time bomb. 

It read 10 minutes before blowing. I sat back in the chair Neero laying on the floor in front of the chair. After the we settled from the fight I grew tired again, I had been handed another of the cups of tea to help my stomach. with the warmth of the tea I was falling asleep once more. 

_It happened again the empty feeling in my stomach, but now it had traveled up to my chest like some one was tearing me apart. My mind was racing trying to dredge up the reason I was so upset tears racing down my face. It felt like some one had taken a knife to my stomach and tore something from me. The distant sound of crying was the last thing I heard, just the crying of a baby._

I shot awake a chocked scream caught in my throat, tears streaming down my face. Neero was standing in front of me growling at the Shredder and his people. I curled into a ball, right now I was a ball of roiling emotions and I couldn't deal with it at the moment, these dreams were all so confusing. I needed to be by myself to figure this out, but I can't do that at the moment. 

"Hello you're a new freak," it sounded faint, and I couldn't tell who it was that was talking.

"I'm not a freak, human just not from your world," the voices around me started to drown together

"If I get through you, I can get to the turtle freak behind you," 

"Just try," 

I just curled more into my self drowning in the fear that had gripped my heart, and won't let go. I heard yelling in the distance, screams of pain and of anger. There was also the distant sound of Neero yowling at his enemies. I couldn't move anymore, I hoped someone would come and help me soon.

"Penetrate his suit," I think that was Donnie screaming, then the sound of running feet. 

Things went silent for a moment before I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched then looked up into my oldest brother's hazel eyes looking into my own blue. I blinked and felt the fear subside a bit and moved to get up, with Leo's help, and Neero coming up on my other side. 

With both of them I made it onto the transmat, Donnie putting in what he needed to, to get us out of here. I leaned into Leo's shoulder with Neero on my other side his tail around my waist. 

Donnie booked it onto the transmat and we were zapped out of there, just in time as well as we were falling the building evaporated. I just then realized that Donnie had zapped us about ten feet from the ground.

We ended up landing on the battle shell, I had landed on Leo's shell, whoops. Donnie was next to me with Raph under him, Neero on top of him. Master Splinter ended up on the other side of me and Leo, tail twitching.

"Sorry guys I got the position right, just not the height," He said getting off Raph, Neero still on his shell, claws digging into Don's shell. Once he had stopped moving, Neero jumped off and landed next to me. He walked behind me and curled his tail around me once more. 

I had already gotten off of Leo and watched my brother's jump off the roof of the vehicle. I got up to do the same and had Neero stop me with a hand on my shoulder. He picked me up and jumped himself, landing on his toes, setting me down on my feet after settling himself. That's when April and Casey came up, I felt Neero stiffen next to me, and the small growls slipping out. I put my hand on the cat's shoulder, calming him. 

"Hey April, Casey," I said waving at them, that also helped Neero to calm as well knowing that we were friendly with them, he took it as a good thing. 

"Hey Mikey who's that with you?" April asked.

"He's Neero, an alien that we met while in space," I said confusing both our human friends. 

"Well ya have quiet a story to tell us don't ya?" Casey asked.

We all piled into the battle shell, I pulled my knees up onto the seat, my nausea was coming back. 

"Michelangelo, I believe now we have the time to explain to me what happened," Master spoke up from up front.

I looked up my face a paler green then usual, my brothers all looked back as well, April was driving though she was glancing through the review mirror. Casey glanced back as well. 

"Well all I know is that I am apparently a carrier, meaning that I can carry eggs to full term, and I am currently carrying at the moment," I said drawing more into a ball. 

"My son, do you want to carry them?" Father asked

"Yes, I don't want to rob it of life because of how it came into the world, just now it's here and I want it to live," I said looking into my father's dark eyes.

"Then I am proud of you my son, you are going to be feeling different for a while, so you will have to communicate with us on this.

"I will father, promise," I said smiling at him. 

"Now what about Neero? Why did he not go back to his home?" 

"Well he is my protector now, Leo had more or less hired him to protect me and that was when he formed a connection with me, now the only way to break it is to go back to his home planet and have the rulers there break it."

"Well that's a good reason, then he will be staying with us," Father said, with that we drove off into the night back to Casey's grandmother's house. I fell asleep on the way, this time no nightmare scaring me, just peaceful darkness, with flashes of colors, soothing.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days now since the utroms left for their home world, and the evil utrom lost in the explosion of the TCRI building. I was outside laying on my stomach in a patch of sunlight, lightly dozing, but still aware of my brothers off to the side practicing with Master Splinter. 

I shifted when I heard my brothers fall, Neero soothed his tail over my shell, assuring me that they were fine. I sunk deeper into my doze sighing softly.

"Why isn't Mikey doing this?" Raph asked sounding agitated.

"Because your brother is not allowed to participate in this activity at the moment, he needs to be extremely careful with himself right now," Master Splinter said whacking Raph on the his shell, from the sound of it. 

I sat up a little dazed, looking over to my brother's Leo was off to the side adjusting his belt, Donnie was on the ground holding his head and Raph was on his knees and hands scowling at the rat in front of him. I chuckled lightly, turned and went back to basking in the sunlight I had been feeling colder the past few days that we had been out in the farmhouse, so Donnie had told me to bask more in the sun, and once they made it home he would set up a UV light for me in the living room. 

I frowned slightly, the nightmares had plagued me the last few days as well, every night I would dream the same thing. Me crying my eyes out the feeling that something had been taken from me, not knowing what it was. There was a new element to it now someone was crying, it was a baby that much I was sure of. Every time that I heard the crying my heart would jolt in so much pain that it would shock me awake. I haven't told anybody about them, not wanting to worry them with something that would go away on it's own. 

I did eventually fall a sleep basking in the sun outside the nightmare not making an appearance, it was nice to have a good sleep for a bit.

LEO'S POV

I walked back outside, Mikey had yet to move from his spot in the yard, dozing. I bent down to shake his shoulder, before stopping it seemed that Mikey had fallen asleep curled in a ball. Though now that the sun was going down he needed to come back inside before he got to cold. I put my arms under Mikey's body and lifted him into my arms, and brought him into the building. I set him on the couch and covered him up, I would let him sleep, at least until dinner was done. 

I looked around the room to see Neero in the corner of the room watching me, I walked over to him, his eyes staying glued on me, like I would hurt my baby brother. 

"It's not that I think you will hurt him, you know," the cat said like he was just reading my mind.

"Oh then why is it that you watch me and my family when we are near him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because at points I see Raphael hit him in the head, it's my job to protect him, I can't do that if you and your family are the one's hurting him," he said narrowing his golden eyes like a he was looking into my soul. 

"I wouldn't ever hurt him, neither would Donnie or Raph, yes Raph hits him, but Mikey does the same to Raph, by pushing his buttons, it's how they are. They pick at each other, I'm sure that you and your siblings did the same to each other," I said.

"Yes we picked at each other, but never hit each other, _never_," Neero said growling the last word through clenched teeth. 

"Well that's how Raph is, but Mikey never has a mark on him, Donnie checks to make sure that he is unhurt every singe time," I said looking over my shoulder to the sea green turtle behind me. He had started to wake up, I walked back up to him laying my hand on his shoulder, helping sit up so he could we could go get some dinner. I looked back at the almost glowing eyes staring into mine, they held a promise of death should any harm come to the younger turtle. I nodded and turned back Mikey, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. I smiled Mikey used to do that when we were little, he stopped when he stopped feeling to safe, now he shoots awake like someone had run electricity, through his body. 

"Come on Mikey it's time to eat," I said helping him off the couch.

"Okay Leo, I'm coming," Mikey said taking off for the kitchen, when he passed Neero he smiled at the cat, not thinking anything was wrong between the cat and me. 

MIKEY'S POV

It was late at night the family April, Casey, Neero included, were sitting around a campfire laughing and telling stories. I was sitting between Neero and Leo, I looked at the blue-purple cat sitting to the left of me, he seemed to be having a good time. He was laughing his eyes watering from it, I smiled even more and turned back Leo who was telling a story of when we were little. Neero found it funny on how clumsy I was when I was a tot, I didn't find it as funny as he did, but I liked his laugh, it sounded carefree. 

It went into deep talk of when we first ran into the Shredder, Raph pointing out that he had been able to trick Leo into believing he was a good guy. 

"What really? You seem to be that last person I know to be tricked into something like that," Neero said turning to also look at Leo. 

"Yeah I still feel really stupid about that," Leo said glaring at his lap.

"Yeah I bet ya do," Raph said laughing loudly, remembering how Leo was before. 

"Now that is surprising, here I was believing that you could do no wrong Leo," Neero said a sly smirk on his lips. 

"No I'm not perfect like everyone I seem to meet, seems to think," Leo said glaring at the blue-purple cat. 

"Oh we know you ain't perfect Leo," Raph said laughing at the leader's disgruntled face. 

"Oh yes laugh it up Raph," Leo said leering at his slightly younger brother, his muscles tensed, I knew that he was about to leap before he did. I scooted closer to the cat next to me, and felt his tail curl around me once more. 

Raph leaped at Leo first and started a play wrestle, Donnie got pulled in when they were fighting to close to him, and Casey just jumped in to join. I started to laugh leaning into Neero's shoulder a bit, while I would like to join, but I knew that Neero would have some words with me if I did. By indication that his tail curled tighter around my shell, like he was trying to stop me from being stupid, some one should tell him that it's not an easy thing to do, he will have to keep a constant watch on me. I smiled to myself and cheered on all my brother's in the wrestling match. 

"So this is what having kids is like, huh?" April asked sitting next Master Splinter.

"Yes it is," Master Splinter said shaking his head at the battling turtles and human that raged around the small group still around the fire.

"You think manners would have been apart of their training," April said watching the fight that had progressed to be behind her.

"It was hard enough teaching them ninjitsu, miss O'Neil," Dad said looking right at me, I grinned at him leaning more into Neero, snuggling into his blue-purple fur. 

It was later that night when everybody was asleep, I was in the attic with my brothers in the other beds. It was safer for us to be up here just in case anybody came by in the night. I was having a hard time falling asleep I tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, I was tired, just afraid of the nightmares. I sat up and looked around seeing Leo, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the blue banded turtle. I stood over the bed that Leo was laying on debating on weather I should wake my oldest brother or not. I had become very afraid to fall asleep, until I just dropped from exhaustion, like yesterday when I had been basking I fell asleep because I was just so tired. 

I took a step back from the bed and wrapped my arms around myself, not wanting to bother anybody with silly nightmares. I started when Leo sat up his hazel eyes seemed tired, and I felt even more horrible for waking him. 

"Mikey what's wrong?" Leo asked putting his arm around me.

"Nothing," I mumbled looking away from him.

"Come on Mikey, you know that stopped working when you were ten," Leo said helping me sit down on the bed and he sat next to me. "Now tell me what happened."

"I've been having bad dreams, I can't see anything in them it's completely dark and I have tears streaming down my face. I feel like something has torn me apart, took something and put me back together. Something new happened the sound of a baby crying in the distance, it's what wakes me up." I looked at Leo tears brimming in my eyes. 

"Oh Mikey, why didn't you say something?" Leo asked holding me closer.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," I said.

"Mikey something new has been done to you, we need to know every new thing that is happening," Leo said holding my shoulders so he could look me in the eyes. 

"I know that Leo, but I thought that they would go away," I said looking away from my older brother's eyes. 

"Mikey you know your nightmares just don't go away," Leo said making me turn my head to look at him once more.

"I just thought that I was to old to go running to my big brother's to keep them away," I said trying to turn my head away, but Leo wouldn't let me. 

"Mikey you are never to old to climb into bed with one of us with a nightmare, we will always help you," Leo said guiding Mikey down onto the bed, laying down next to him letting me cuddle into his chest. My eyes slipped closed and into to a dreamless sleep. 

I woke alone in the bed, our things that had bee scattered around the room were no longer there, then I remembered that today was the day we were going back home. I got up and went down stairs to see every one else was packing up the battle shell to go home, well not everyone. Neero was off to the side watching what was going on, he had a confused look on his face his head tilted to the side. 

I walked over to him standing next to him, his tail came around my waist once more. 

"What's going on Mikey?" The blue-purple cat asked looking down at me.

"Their packing up to go home," I said leaning into his chest.

"Wait this isn't your home?" Neero asked looking startled with that information.

"Yeah this is just a place we go to, to regroup and relax for a bit, away from the busy city we do live in," I said walking out to the battle shell, getting the signal that it was time to go. 

"April and Casey are riding up front driving, we will sit in the back away from sight of the people on the road, Neero do you understand this?" Leo asked looking right at the blue-purple cat. 

"Yes I understand that the people here would not welcome us, so we stay hidden," Neero said nodding as he walked with me to battle shell. I sat in a chair that Donnie had installed into the truck, I strapped in and waited for the ride home. Neero sat on the floor of the truck next to me, with my bro's and father surrounding us. We drove home back to the city that we live to protect. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, I got caught up in a new/old cartoon, Transformers animated, and I've been binge watching it. Sorry for that, won't happen again.

It's been a few days back in the lair, Neero having been settled in my room on another bed that had been set up in the room. April had taken another room since her home had been burnt down, thanks to us. So she was staying with us. The last room was being turned into a nursey every body was chipping in on getting items for it, Donnie getting metarials for the crib and Leo insistant on getting a bassinet for my room. Master Spljnter supported the leader on this, saying that when the baby did come that I would want it sleeping next to me for the first few months. I just smiled through all this it seemed that my family had excepted this more then I had and went straight to work on getting everything set up before the egg or baby came. 

Donnie wasn't sure on what I would have so he was getting prepared for both, he built a room in his lab to incubate the egg in if I laid an egg or if it was live we were ready with an area for that as well. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks ready for a movie night, the first one that we've had in a long time. Leo was standing next to me holding the drinks, I grabbed the two bowls of popcorn and we headed to the living room. My brother's had gotten it into their heads to try and limit me on what I can and cannot do, and one of them was that I couldn't carry a lot of things. I put a stop to that immediately, I did not want to be treated like an invalid, and still wanted to do things on my own for as long as I could. So the only reason Leo was even there was because I had asked him to help me, I couldn't carry everything with out looking like an escaped juggler from the circus . 

We walked into the living room, seeing Raph, Donnie, and April on the couch, Master Splinter in his usual chair, and Neero sitting off to the side of the TV on the floor watching me his eyes shining in the bright light of the room. I smiled and handed a bowl of popcorn to my brothers keeping one for me and Neero to share, snagging two drinks as well and sitting on the ground in front of the TV, next to Neero watching Leo sit down on the couch, handing over the bowl to Raph. 

"Hey where's Casey? Isn't he the one bringing the movie?" I asked looking back over to my brother's and April.

"I don't know where that bone head is, but he needs to hurry up," Raph said leaning back on the couch eyes closing. 

The sound of the elevator opening and heavy steps running out of them drew our attention, seeing Casey running out of the elevator doors holding a movie case above his head. 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had a hard time finding the movie for us tonight," Casey said sitting down on the floor next to the couch, after handing Leo the movie to put in the movie. Leo went to sit down on the other chair in the room.

"So what is a movie?" Neero whispered into my ear slit. 

"A movie is a projection on the screen of the TV, like a show but longer and no commersials half way through it," I said not looking away from the screen ready for a night just relaxing with my family.

Every one gathered around the TV, and the lights were dimmed a bit and the tape started. At the beginning of the movie most of the mutants in the room weren't to interested in it, by the end every one was on the edge of their seat, Leo even had a finger in between his teeth staring at the screen waiting for the climax to end, and the tension to leave the room once more. I had just finished the popcorn the bowl clutched closely to my chest. 

The movie ended on a kinda good note, the younger of the two on screen was killed by the older of the two, he had challenged someone better then himself and he paid the ultimate price for it. The lights came back on full power and every body started to shift their stiff muscles.

"Aw I'm all out of popcorn," I whined, holding the bowl upside down a few crumbs falling out.

"Gee I wonder where it went," Raph said crossing his arms.

"I was hungry, now I'm really hungry," I said pouting.

"You know what I want? Ice-cream," Donnie said grinning, making every one else cheer.

"What is ice-cream?" Neero asked looking around confused.

"It's a frozen dessert that's usually made from frozen cream and other ingredents," Leo said.

"It is far to dangerous topside, with all the gang wars," Master Splinter said standing up from the couch.

"Please Master Splinter I promise we'll stay out of trouble," Donnie pleaded also standing up from the couch.

"That is why I will be going with you, besides I am also carving triple thick milkshake myself," Master Splinter said turning to the elevator, we all cheered and piled up to the garage and to the battle shell. 

"I don't know about this, you said it was dangerous up there, what about Mikey?" Neero asked walking closer to me, his tail having started to tighten around my waist. I was thanking every mighty being that I was born with a shell to keep from being choked. 

"Don't worry about that Neero, we'll keep Mike safe no matter what, we promise," Donnie said he climbed into the battle shell, helping me climb in and into the chair he had installed. 

Neero had climbed in after me and leaned on the back of the chair his tail tip flicking with annoyance. Donnie had decided to build an area for the baby to sit or lay comfortably when we travel to the farm house. I smiled at Leo when we stopped at the ice cream shop, April and Casey went into the shop to get our orders.

Neero was pacing back and forth his ears twitching and turning, listening for anything coming to close. When the two humans came back with the ice cream, I jumped at April who held my ice cream, I paused when the smell of Ice cream hit my nose. It smelled like ice cream, but the smell made my stomach roll. I paled and put a hand over my mouth, and booked it to the front of the truck away from that smell. I think one of my brothers followed me when I made it to the front of the truck, I leaned over putting my hand on the side, and heaved. Nothing came up, but it didn't feel good, I almost sunk to my knees, Leo catching me at the last minute. 

He set me gently on my knees, rubbing my shell, waiting for the spell to pass. I looked over my shoulder seeing Leo watching me, a reassuring smile on his face, his hazel eyes shining with worry. I give a shaky smile and give a trembling thumbs up, that got a chuckle out of my oldest brother. He helped me back on my feet and led me to the back of the truck and into my seat, Neero jumped in as well looking me over, worry almost oozing off him. 

"Neero calm down, it's okay, I just got a little sick from the smell, I don't know what happened, but I'm fine now," I said trying to calm the alien cat. 

Neero did calm slightly, his ears twisted towards the exit of the truck his head turning after them, looking out of the doors of the truck. I looked as well there was a man talking to my family, I stood and went to the doors climbing down, Neero right behind me. I stopped next to Master Splinter my hand on his shoulder, watching as another man came out of no where, he would be considered short if he actually stood on the ground, but he sat in the air crossed legs, hovering in front of my family. 

"The choice is yours Leonardo." Wait what was his choice?

"There is no choice Master Splinter, if I don't you guys are in danger." What was going on? I was confused, what happened while I was in the truck?

"Master Splinter what is going on?" I asked looking down at my father, worry seeping into my voice. 

"Leonardo has been challenged, I will explian soon my son, I promise," Master Splinter said not taking his eyes off of Leo. I looked up to Leo had separated from us and a pale blue force feild had appeared. I gasped and ran after my brother, somewhere deep down I felt like if he left we would never see him again. Neero held me back though, I tried to shake his paw off, wanting Leo to come back.

"LEO!" I called out hoping he would turn back and come back to us. He did look back and give me a thumbs up, tears welled up in my eyes, and I started to shake. Neero pulled me into his chest and I turned into his fur, full out crying now. I didn't know where these emotions were coming from, but they were flowing through me like a river, and I wanted it to end. Neero and I sunk down to kneel on the ground and sobbed into Neero's chest. Raph and Donnie came to kneel next to us, I felt them wrap their arms around me trying to console me, I just cried harder not feeling Leo's arms at all knowing that he was going into something dangerous and we weren't there to help him. 

"As family we ask for a full observance," Master Splinter called out also walking closer. I looked up seeing a mirror like thing come out of the ground and Leo and the man from before facing off. I didn't like this, there was no one there to protect him, the fight started and they went all over the city, landing on the top of the Brooklyn bridge. I turned away from the 'screen' when Leo was almost skewerd, burying my head into Neero's blue-purple fur, not wanting to witness my brother's demise. 

"As family I demand a right of attendance," Master Splinter almost growled out, I looked up to see him glaring at the pale blue man floating in the air. The man agreed and waved his paddle, and the ground underneath us turned to water and we were sucked into the ground. I shrunk down even more into Neero's hold, and closed my eyes, not wanting to be sick. When I opened my eyes again I could see Leo now having the upper hand in the fight, and I smiled at that shifting a bit in Neero's tight grip. 

I looked up to see the alien cat glaring at the man fight Leo, I wonder why? Then it clicked he hated anything that made me upset, this man inadvertedly upset me by fighting with Leo, it made me smile even wider, Neero was such a dork. I was only paying half attention to Leo's fight, so it shocked me when he started to scream and it getting fainter. I looked up not seeing Leo anywhere in sight, I scrambled to my feet, Neero trying to help me without damaging myself, and ran to the force field listening to the man, the ultimate ninja, yelling about how he killed Leonardo the one who killed the Shredder. Tears welled up again, and started to stream down my cheeks.

"No... No Leo you can't be died, please Leo," I said my voice starting out in a whisper, and ending with me shouting, pounding on the force field.

"Don't worry Mikey, you can't get rid of me that easily, hey Ultimate Ninja, we aren't finished here," Leo said climbing over the lip of the tower we were on top of. I grinned and jumped into the air. I leaned onto the force field, anxiously waiting for the fight to end with Leo victorious.

It did end with Leo victorious, thrusting two swords across the man's throat pinning him, without hurting him. Leo smiled and turned to us and opened his arms, once the force field fell, I ran to my oldest brother and hugged him, nuzzling into his shoulder. I felt my other two brothers join the hug, surrounding me in their bodies and arms, almost squishing me, and I loved it. 

"Let you little brother go you three, he needs to breathe," Master Splinter said after a few minutes. 

Two of my brothers let go and stepped back, before I let Leo go Neero jumped in front of us hissing at the man across from us, had sat up free of the swords and had thrown some of that green powder at us. It formed into the shape of a dragon, twisting and turning in the air. Neero crouched down further glaring up at the creature getting to close to me. 

I shrunk further into Leo's arms, feeling them tighten around my shell. Neero's hissing grew as the dragon grew, then the dragon was sliced in half, falling and blowing the green smoke all over the platform we were on. Leo pulled me behind him, glaring at the slowly falling dragon and the man that had appeared to slice through the dragon. I peeked out from behind Leo to see Neero's glare turn from the dragon to the one who had summoned the dragon. He snarled and launched himself at the dragon masked man, landing on his chest grazing his neck with his claws.

"Neero stop, Come back over here please," I pleaded, he looked back at me his golden widening from their narrowed state, his ears turned and pinned to the back of his skull. He turned back to the man he was on top of and glared at him one last time before getting off and racing back to me. He stood next to Leo claws at the ready to defend if it came to it. 

The new addition to the group, was tall even taller then Casey, he had a golden mask with slender curved horns protruding from where the mask rests on his forehead. He glared down at the other man, who coward down at the feet of the man. I blinked startled that this man with just a simple entrance could make the man that almost beat Leo, afraid. Would that make him even better then Leo or even Master Splinter?

"To use such dark arts in defeat, to not only disgrace yourself, but me as well your own father. I commend you on your honorable fighting, Leonardo," the man said waving his hands through the air making Leo's swords appear floting them to him. I moved a bit further back so he could safely sheath them without worrying about hitting me. I looked behind me to see that I was a little close to the edge, and rushed back to Leo grabbing his shoulder's. He looked back to see what was going.

"I almost fell," I said looking behind me once more.

"Please be careful, Mikey, stay behind me," Leo said looking back to the duo in front us, I snuggled further into Leo's shell, gripping his shoulders a tad bit tighter. I felt Neero's tail tip rest on the small of my shell, I looked over to the blue-purple cat, he wasn't looking at me, but glaring at the red masked man.

I looked back to see, that the man with the golden mask holding the shoulder of his son, the floating man now behind them. He waved his fan, bringing up some glowing water like substance up and they all disappeared into the ground.

"Well this day made a weird turn," I said resting my head on Leo's shoulder, sagging into him, tiredness seeping into me, all I wanted was to climb into my bed and sleep for a week.

"Yeah it did, let's go home guys," Leo said sweeping his arm around me and pulling me from the edge of the platform.

"Guys how are we getting down from here?" I asked looking around at everyone around me.

At that point the same watery substance surrounded us and sucked us into the ground, and shoved us into the alley we left the battle shell. I smiled and grabbed Neero's paw and climbed into the van, sitting down, and closing my eyes. I didn't even stir when Leo picked me up to take me to my room, tucking me in and Neero settling down to sleep as well.


End file.
